


Positive Reinforcement

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, M/M, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, motivational handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Mycroft needs to pass the field test in order to join MI6 - it's agent Lestrade's job to make sure he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagnikjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Camillo1978- thank you for your beta-y help! All the remaining weirdness (and the title and summary, which happened later) are my fault.


End file.
